My U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,109, entitled Image Enlargement System, discloses methods and articles of manufacture that facilitate the partitioning of an image into a plurality of discrete sections for reassembly into an enlarged version thereof. The image to be enlarged is received in an electronic form and displayed on a display device such as that associated with a personal computer. User commands are input relating to the way in which the image is to be partitioned, including the number of discrete sections. Each section is then printed under user control, enabling the printed sections to be assembled into the enlarged version. The electronic representation of the image may be received through digitally capturing or importation from a file, a clipboard, or any other appropriate source. The image may be in black-and-white or in color, and may be produced photographically or by any other graphical or electronic process. Grid lines may be displayed along with the electronic representation of the image, and the lines or the image may be moved relative to one another prior to printing, which may take place onto a novel sheet material which may be a label or a microperforated sheet having an outer, peripheral edge and a rectangular score line spaces apart from the edge so that no unprinted gaps appear between the assembled sheets.